The Time Potion
by Bonnie4
Summary: After bad potion, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Neville find themselves in Harry's parents seventh year. Will they find away home or be stuck in the past forever?
1. Default Chapter

The Time Potion  
  
As the snow fall to the ground around Hogwarts. Four lucky Gryffindor were run later for their potion class with Professor Snape. They when they got there they know that Professor Snape would love to take house from these four Gryffindor. It was the trio and Neville Longbottom. They were only minutes late for class. They enter the class all four of stood in front of Professor Snape. Snape said, "Final you grace this class with your poor potion skills. I thought after six years you would able to find my classroom. I will make that be fifty points each from Gryffindor. Now take your seat for I can finish your assignment."  
  
They sat down. Snape said, "Now that everyone is here we start on today assignment. Today we are making aging potion. That will stop your aging for two years. We will be working in fours today. OK, Longbottom, Potter, Granger, Weasley you will be working together. The rest into fours." Snape know that no one in the class like to work Neville Longbottom. Even Miss Granger sometime pulled out her only hair when working with Neville. So he gave him to the trio. "You will find the potion on page 1313 of your book. I would get started. NOW!!"  
  
They separate into four. Potter and Granger were best in the class in potion. But Neville was another all together. They move together so could work together. It was Harry who said, "OK, Hermione you boil the water. Ron you stir the potion. Neville, you and I will prepare the ingredient and put them into the potion." They were doing well until the last ingredient. Neville was the one who put the last ingredient in. He was to put Dragon blood in, but he Dragon nails and Dragon skin. Plus small drop of blood. He had cut them self on the knife. It was a small wound. It was the size of a paper cut.  
  
"Oh, no I put the wrong ingredient in the potion, guys," said Neville as look at them.  
  
Before anyone could say anything there was an explosion. It sent Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville flying back. As they were flying back they closed their eyes and their potion drench all over them. When the potion touch there skin they started to glowed. They glowed brighter and brighter then they were gone.  
  
~Time travel~  
  
They went back to Harry's parent seventh year at Hogwarts. It was evening when they land blanket of snow. When they open their eyes, they look around. They saw that they were all outside. Ron, Harry, and Hermione look at Neville. Ron said, "What did you put in that potion?"  
  
"Dragon skin" and "Dragon nail." said Neville.  
  
"Well, I think this is the far distance that you ever throw any of us," said Harry as he stood and brushed off the snow.  
  
"Hey, look someone coming our way," said Hermione as she pointed two people coming their way, as she, Ron, and Neville stood up and brushed off the snow that very cold.  
  
The two were Sirus Black and Remus Lupin they had saw a bright light and wanted to see what it was. They were a few feet way from the light. They walk over to where the light was. That's they saw the four people. One of them they knew very will. But the three they had not clue that they were. Sirius said, "Hey James."  
  
Harry look that at the young man that had had just call him by his father name. Harry said, "What did you call me?"  
  
"James, what with you? We all ways call you James," said Remus Lupin.  
  
"My name is not James," said Harry.  
  
"Then what is your name Prongs?" said Sirius.  
  
Harry's mouth falls open. Not many people his father nickname. Only his father friend and the trio know that name. Harry said when he got over the surprise, "What are your names?"  
  
"You know are names James. We both have been your friends since first year. I think it the entire hits with all those Bludgers that came get you. But, to play a long with this joke. My name is Sirius Black and this is Remus Lupin." said Sirius.  
  
At here their names Ron, Hermione, and Harry fainted. To Harry, Ron, Hermione were two young to be who they say they were. Sirius cot Harry, Remus cot Ron, and Neville cot Hermione. Remus Lupin said, "Wonder what that was about. We better take them to see Madam Pomfrey."  
  
"Yeah," said Sirius took Harry in his arms.  
  
They walk to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was talking to the Headmaster Dumbledore. Madam Pomfrey saw them come in. She said, "What happen to them?"  
  
"We just said our name and they fainted. James was acting very weird. He did not know who we were," said Remus.  
  
"Why are you calling my friend by this James person?" said Neville.  
  
All them looked at Neville. Dumbledore said, "Who are you young man? I know all the seventh in this school, but you, the girl and the boy with red hair I do not know."  
  
"What do you mean Headmaster? We have gone to this school for the last six years. I thought you would know because how many times melt my cauldron." said Neville.  
  
As Neville asked that question Harry was starting to wake up. Dumbledore said, "I am sorry young man, but I do not know you."  
  
That was it for Neville. He fainted. Like lighting Harry cot Neville and laid him on the bed where laid. Harry said as he shook head, "Neville, what I am going to do with you." He looked around to his where he was. He saw Dumbledore. "Headmaster."  
  
"James, can you explain who these people are with you?" said Dumbledore.  
  
"Headmaster, why do you call me by my father's name?" said Harry. Then he saw reason he and his friend had fainted.  
  
"James, this not funny anymore?" said Remus.  
  
"I am not James," said Harry very loud.  
  
"Then who are you?" said Sirius who did not like this either.  
  
"My name is Harry James Potter," said Harry as lift up his hair in front. They could see the scar.  
  
"Your not James," said Sirius and Remus at the same time.  
  
"Yes, I am his son. Wait a minute. What year is this?" said Harry  
  
"It is 1978." said Dumbledore.  
  
"What?" said Harry.  
  
"Young man what year is it for you?" said Dumbledore.  
  
"It's year 1999, " said Harry.  
  
"Twenty-one years you have been sent to past. You guys must really must some problem with a time-turn," said Dumbledore.  
  
"No, Headmaster it was not a time-turn. It was a potion," said Harry.  
  
"I know of no potion that came do that," said Dumbledore.  
  
"The potion was the aging potion," said Harry.  
  
"There is no potion of that type," said Dumbledore.  
  
"What?" said Harry. "It's on page 1313."  
  
"None our books are that big," said Remus.  
  
"This can't be. Have we come back before potion was created? We have a problem. No of us know that potion by heart." said Harry.  
  
"Young man do not worries. Our potion books our three-year-old. Our Potion Master like working out the book he wrote. So the potion may be out there but I don't know." said Dumbledore as he put a hand on Harry's shouldered.  
  
"All right Headmaster," said Harry.  
  
"Headmaster, what are we going to do until the potion is found," said Remus.  
  
"Well, first get some rest and talk about in the morning. I will have a plan by then. Said Dumbledore.  
  
"All right Headmaster," said Harry, Sirus, and Remus at the same time.  
  
"Remus and Sirius want you to stay down with them," said Dumbledore.  
  
"OK," said Sirius and Remus.  
  
"Harry, we will get you home," said Dumbledore as he went tell Madam Pomfrey that Sirius and Remus would stay down here.  
  
"Harry, what is the future like?" said Sirius.  
  
"Sirius, I am not loud to answer that," said Harry as sat on one the beds.  
  
"Come on," said Sirius.  
  
"No, I have to keep them future way it is. That means not tell you anything. I know Hermione would yell at me if I did," said Harry.  
  
"OK," said Sirius, "but who Hermione? Is she your girlfriend?  
  
Harry look at Sirius, Harry could not believe that his godfather just that Hermione was his girlfriend. He said, "Just go to bed, Sirius."  
  
After they got ready for bed and went to bed. 


	2. Harry Meets Young Professor Snape

Chapter 2: Harry Meets Young Professor Snape  
  
As Harry got up and stretch, he looked over to the grandfather clock that was across from his bed, it read 6:30 AM. He still could not believe that he and his friends were in his parent time at school; Harry did not know what Dumbledore plan was for them. Harry fixes his robes that he was wearing yesterday, within a five minutes Madam Pomfrey came in to check on them. She fixes the blanket that Ron had kick off in the night and said to Harry, "I see that you are already, young man. You have a little while before the headmaster asked me to send you people up to his office. However, I have a favor to ask of you, Harry. I need you to down to Professor Oak office to pick some healing potion"  
  
"Dose his he live near the Potion classroom?" said Harry remember where Professor Snape lived.  
  
"Yes," said Madam Pomfrey with nodded.  
  
"Well I will get you Madam Pomfrey," said Harry as he left the room.  
  
Harry quickly walked down to the Potion classroom. There were people that were up at hour. As Harry walked the hallway to the Potion classroom, he could smell a potion, being made by someone down the hallway, Harry could hear voice, one voice said, "You done it again Pettigrew, ruin another good potion."  
  
"It's not my fault, you read the ingredients to fast," said Peter in a scared voice.  
  
"No, one can be as bad as you," said the other voice.  
  
"But, Snape, we have tried to fix or Professor Oak will give me detention for the rest of the year," said Peter as throw thing into the potion.  
  
That when the potion start bubble like crazy and change color, like the rainbow. Snape looked a Peter know that there was no what save this potion so better get out here before the potion explores in there faces. Severus Snape said he grab his peter by collar of his shirt and said, "We better get out of here as fast as we can."  
  
"I second this," said Peter as had gotten loses from Snape grasp and was running for the door.  
  
They turn around ran as if man-eating tigers were after them, they ran into Harry. Harry fellow on his butt and Snape and Pettigrew kept on running for there lives. Harry got up and walked into the classroom. He walked over to the cauldron saw that Peter had everything into the potion from Aconite to Vampire fangs. He looked on the table saw that there was a book. The book was open to the easy potion in the book, every first year could do it, however Neville could never do it and now Harry know that Peter was in the same boat. Harry knew that he could fix the potion because of what Professor Snape had taught him well, there in detention. Harry picked the bat wings that were going to counter what Peter had put in the potion. He was about to put it in the potion when potion explored, the potion cover Harry from head to toe. The potion was blue in color, all of it went to Harry, and none went on walls, decks and chairs. The Potion went into Harry skin, however it did not burn, which in a few minutes, a green light wrapped around Harry. The Potion started to change Harry body. Harry body change from that of a boy body to that of o girl body, Harry curves that of super model and chest too. His hair grow long to the middle of his back, he lost how mess it was that he had got from his father, now it straight and tidy. After the light disappears, Harry fell to the ground and was unconscious.  
  
A few minutes later Professor Oak, Severus Snape and Peter were coming to see the effect the potion had on the classroom. In addition, Peter was trying to get being punish. Peter said, "Professor Oak it's not my fault. Snape was reading to swiftly for me."  
  
"Mr. Pettigrew let us see how bad the classroom is before I punish you," said Professor Oak as he looked around the room. There was nothing on the walls, desk or even the chair, but when saw Harry. They ran over to her. Professor Oak checks for any broken bones, turn Peter, and yelled, "GO GET MADAM POMFREY, NOW, PETTIGREW!"  
  
Peter ran for his life to get Madam Pomfrey. After a few seconds, Severus said to Professor Oak, "I wonder who she is?"  
  
"All I knew she know a thing or two about potion, Look what's in her hand," said Professor Oak as he remove the bat wing from her. "She knew that bat wing can fix any potions when it goes wrong. Which only Potion Master knows that, Severus, my boy?"  
  
"Man, this girl knows Potions, sir. She the most beautiful girl I have every saw," said Severus as he touch her side of her face with his hand very gently.  
  
"I am not a girl," said Harry as he started to stir and open his eyes. Harry saw Professor Snape and a man must be Professor Oak.  
  
"Miss, I take it slow," said Professor Oak as he help her sit up.  
  
"Why are you calling me Miss?" said Harry as he tried to stand up, Harry was a little wobbly. Severus held on to her make sure that Harry did not fall.  
  
"What else would I call you; I don't see a wedding band on your hand. In addition, what about those, my dear," said Professor Oak as point to Harry's hand and then his chest. Harry looked down at his chest. Now he had chest and touch than with his hand, they were really.  
  
"What had the potion done to him," Harry thought as he looked from Snape to Professor Oak. Professor Oak had blue eyes that had a sparkle to them, a small nose and long gray hair that in a ponytail. He wore black robes and had the Slytherin crest on them.  
  
"Miss, who are you?" said Professor Oak in gentle voice.  
  
Before Harry could say effect of find out that, he had a chest kick in and he fainted. Severus cot her and said, "We better take her to the Hospital wing; I bet 10 to 1 Pettigrew got lost again. I can't believe that in seven years of being he can't find his way around here."  
  
"Severus, my boy, your right, take her to the Hospital wing I right behind you, I have to finish bottling the healing potion that Madam Pomfrey had ask for," said Professor Oak as he went to his personal Potion laboratory.  
  
Severus picks up Harry, as he would carry a valuable treasure in the world. When they enter the Hospital wing Madam Pomfrey ran over to them and said, "What happen to her?" "One Pettigrew mess up potion, it explore in her face. Professor Oak check for broken bone. There were none, but we don't know what the effect the potion will have on her," said Severus as he laid her on one the beds.  
  
"Well let me check her, go waiting out in the hallway," said Madam Pomfrey. Severus left room and waited out side. He worry about the young girl, there was something about made want to protect her. He was standing next to the wall when Professor Dumbledore, Professor Oak, and his only mother were coming down the hallway.  
  
"How is she?" said Professor Oak.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey is checking her out right now," said Severus as he starting pacing.  
  
After a few minute, Madam Pomfrey can out with a sad look on her face. Severus said, "Will she be OK?"  
  
"I am sorry but what every the potion effect is it permanent. Pettigrew put in fairy wings, which are only you in two potion the seventh year do, because they mix with the other things he throw that made potion permanent. There is nothing a do. If the effects are that she will not bear children, I cannot do anything," said Madam Pomfrey as she kept looking down at her hands.  
  
"Poor girl, I know if she comes from an old family, I know that no one would want her. Every wizard wants an heir to his family. She will never marry, poor child," said Snape's mom.  
  
"Mom, how can you say that," said Severus, as he could not believe that his mother just said about the girl he thought was the most beautiful creature he had every saw.  
  
"It true, my boy," said Professor Oak.  
  
"I would marry her. I don't carry if she never just me a child, I would love her to the end of time," said Severus as stood in front of his mother and the others.  
  
"What are you saying my son?" said Snape's mom.  
  
I, Severus Jareth Snape, take on the responsibility of the young girl, as it is the right of the law of mess up potions, which was set into law in September 14 of 1894 by the minister named Max Lockwood. I take the vow to protect, love, and to what every in my power to make sure never goes without. It was my fault that I did not fix the Potion, even those it Pettigrew potion. I was his tutor; it was my fault at that, because of that she would have the effects of the potion for the rest of her life. So I will take her as my wife, so she never wants for anything," said Severus boldly.  
  
"Severus," said his mother in surprise voice.  
  
"It is too late, Sarah, he taken the vow. Dumbledore, were going have to wedding this very night. By the law that, young Severus here has put into motion. I better go get person can perform the ceremony," said Professor Oak.  
  
"Very well, Professor Oak," said Dumbledore as nod, knowing that Professor Oak was correct.  
  
Professor Oak ran to get everything ready. Sarah looked at her son with glare that only a Snape could give and said, "Well I want to meet this future daughter-in-law."  
  
They all walked into Hospital wing, Harry was stand next to the bed that Severus had laid him in and was talking to Neville who no clue he was talking to Harry. Neville had his back to the people that came to the Hospital wing. Severus ran over Harry and said, "Are you are alright, my dear?"  
  
When Neville heard that voice he fainted, Harry like lighting cot Neville and he down on the bed. Harry glared at Snape and said, "Can you stop doing that to him, Severus Snape."  
  
"How do you know my name?" said Severus wondering voice.  
  
"Before I came to this school I heard about some of the family that go here, like the Snape's, the Potter's, and the Black's," said Harry. "Professor Dumbledore, may I have a word with you please and alone?"  
  
"Yes, my dear," said Professor Dumbledore and then he turn to Madam Pomfrey and ask, "Can we your office, Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
"Yes, Albus," said Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Harry and Professor Dumbledore enter into Madam Pomfrey office and Harry close the door. Harry took a deep breath and said, "You will not believe what I am about to tell you."  
  
"My dear I am opening mind person, so give me a shoot," said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"We have already meet, we meet last night," said Harry.  
  
"I did meet young last night, but are not here. I saw that she and her friends were still asleep," said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Did you count how is there?" said Harry.  
  
"There was her and three boys, plus two Gryffindors," said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"No, one of the boys is missing, the one named Harry," said Harry.  
  
Dumbledore open the door and looked at the beds, she was right, Harry was missing. He shut the door and looked back at the girl, "Where is Harry if know?"  
  
"Madam Pomfrey sent him to get the healing potion that he was making for her early. He came cross Pettigrew potion, and tried to fix it, but it explored in his face, and changes him into a girl who is standing in front of you," said Harry.  
  
"Harry?" said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, it's me, thanks to Peter, I am now a girl. Madam Pomfrey said the potion effect is permanent.  
  
"That's not the only you can thank Peter for," said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"What?" said Harry.  
  
"Severus Snape feels that he is responsible for the potion has done to you. He has active law of mess up potions, that mean he become responsible for you Harry. So this very night he will married you, and Harry there nothing I can do but this. We must fellow the last. If I was only that hear that, I could just use a memory charm on him, but were a few people," said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor?" said Harry.  
  
"I am sorry Harry," said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"But, Professor Dumbledore this change history, Professor Snape never married, that I know and it's a bigger problem that it's me," yelled Harry  
  
Before Professor Dumbledore could say anything, Severus burst into the room and said, "What is wrong?"  
  
"Young Snape, I have just told the young about you have done and she is not happy about it," said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Is ok Miss, I will honor, love, and protect you," said Severus as he walk closer to Harry.  
  
"Don't take another step," said Harry as he back way.  
  
"Why? Do you not believe my words," said Severus as he took a step forward to Harry.  
  
Harry took another step back and hit the wall. Harry said, "Snape."  
  
Severus was only a few from Harry; there bodies very close, before Harry could say another word. Severus kisses Harry. This kiss was passionate; Harry could feel everything feeling that Severus had for him in the kiss. Before they broke apart, Severus had a huge smile on his face and Harry still in shock that his Potion Professor had just kiss. The kicker was that was Harry's first kiss. Harry want to wait for the person that he was going married to the first person to kiss him. Severus said as it snap out the shock that he was in, "I give you my word that I love you to the day I die."  
  
"You don't even know me?" said Harry as he tries to get being trap by Snape's body.  
  
"I will in time, my lady. This very day you will become my wife," said Severus, as he was trying not to scary Harry.  
  
"Don't I have a choice in this matter," said Harry as walk over to stand next Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"I am sorry, but young Snape has made the vow and it can't be broken. Before lunch today you to will be married," said Professor Dumbledore as he knew this was not what Harry wanted hears, but it was true.  
  
"Headmaster is speaking the truth, my sweet. Please tell me your name so I what my angle is called," said Severus. Harry knew that there was no way out this, but Harry was not a name and he did not care the Harriet. Therefore, he needs a new name fast. Harry turn looked at Professor Dumbledore. What was he going to say? Then he remembers his name middle name. Now what a last name, "Hmmm," he thought. Then it came to him he knew that name he would be in this time. Harry took a deep and said, "My name is Sophia Porter."  
  
"Sophia," said Severus as if was speaking the name of goddess.  
  
"Yes, Miss Porter and few other students have transfer from school United States. It was called Lakes School of Witchery and Wizardry, that was in Salt Lake City, Utah," said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Sophia think time you meet my mother," said Severus as he took Harry's hand and guide him out of Madam Pomfrey's office. Madam Pomfrey and his mother were talking they came over.  
  
"Well, my son, has she been told," said Sarah, as she looked the girl up and down.  
  
"Yes, mother she has been told. Her name is Sophia Porter," said Severus.  
  
"Well, young lady how do you feel about become a Snape?" said Sarah.  
  
Before Harry could say, a thing one of his had woke and was being attack by a tiny spider, and yelled, "SPIDER!  
  
Harry run over to Ron's bed, he was on it and spider was on the ground. Everyone woke up from Ron yelling. Harry step on the spider. Ron looked down at his savior. "She was an angle," Ron thought and said as his jump off the bed, "Thank you, Angle."  
  
Severus came over to where Harry and place himself in front of her and said to Ron, "Don't you look at her that way."  
  
Ron did not know why his Potion Professor said that; know girl would give him the time of day. He was the greasy git. Ron said, "I don't know what your problem is Greasy Git."  
  
Sirius smiles so the nickname that he and James gave was passing on to the next generation. Harry said, "Ron, stop that, don't call him Greasy Git."  
  
"How do you know my name?" said Ron.  
  
"Ron, don't how a lovely lady knows your name, just be please that she dose and it's not in the wrong," said Sirius then he turn toward Harry and bow, "My name is Sirius Black, lovely lady."  
  
Harry thought, "All man my godfather is making a pass at me. What else can go wrong this day?"  
  
Severus said as his step forward, "Black and boy, you better stop looking at my future-wife that way or I will hex you so good that your future children will feel it"  
  
"Boys, stop it," yelled Hermione.  
  
Harry smiled at Hermione that when he felt sharp pain in his side and grab his side. Remus saw that Harry was in pain and said, "Miss all right?"  
  
They all look over and saw she was grabbing her side. Madam strolls over to Harry and said, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Yes I feel a sharp pain in my side?" said Harry.  
  
"Sit on the bed," said Madam Pomfrey and turn to the rest. "I need you all to go out in the hallway."  
  
They all left the room.  
  
To Be Continue  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Author Notes: What will happen to Harry? Will he marry Severus Snape and what is wrong him? Tell me what you like about or dislike? 


	3. Harry meets his Grandparents

Chapter 3: Harry meets his Grandparents

As Madam Pomfrey cast the spells to see what was wrong with him, Harry knew nothing could get over the agonizing thing having to marry Severus Snape "The Greasy Git", Harry knew that there was no way out of it. Harry knows about law that Snape had act, it taught to him by Professor Longwood who taught DADA in his sixth year. Harry knows that this was not the only thing that he could not get out of, the other was being a woman, and he could feel that his body now changes on the inside. He was become every part a woman, except his mind which forever would be that of man.

Madam Pomfrey look at Harry after the final spell had shown there result, which told her that nothing was wrong with Harry, other than high levels of potion ingredients that cover his body. She knew that was from being cover with Peter's mess-up potion. She took a deep breath and put her hand on Harry's right shoulder and in a sympathetic voice she said, "My dear, all the spells that I cast say that nothing is wrong with you. But there has to be something,"

"Don't worry Madam Pomfrey. It nothing serious about what happening to me, the potion just brings out a few change in me," said Harry as got off the bed and took a deep breath. "I know that it will be few hours before the effect the run their course."

"My dear, how do you know that?" said Madam Pomfrey as she thought, "How could she know that this potion would finish its course in a few hours" Madam Pomfrey know that this girl was no med-witch.

"Well, I am just guessing," said Harry because he knows if he told her reason he know she would freak.

"That does ok, dear, let's tell the others about the result," said Madam Pomfrey as she went toward the door, she open the door and everyone enter the room. Severus walked over to Harry, took his hand, looked at Madam Pomfrey, and said, "How is my beautiful lady?"

"Well, I can't find anything wrong with her, however I will want you to watch over her, if anything happens bring her back here straight away," said Madam Pomfrey with a sad look in her eyes, she hated it when she could do nothing to help, it made weak as a muggle.

"I will, Madam Pomfrey. I will do it with pleasure," said Severus as he smile at Madam Pomfrey and then at Harry. He turns Harry. "Well my lovely lady, I think it time to prepare for our wedding."

"WHAT!!!!!" Yelled Ron and Sirius very loudly that maybe the whole school could hear, or even maybe the world.

"Mr. Black and Mr. Bytheway, I need you to clam down," said Dumbledore.

"But Professor this Greasy Git has no right to marry this beautiful goddess, and he has to stay single for all eternality," said Ron as he thought of the last name that Professor Dumbledore gave him.

"Ron, with you and your friends being here, has put things into motion that in one time never happen. I was not meant to be there when the potion explored in my face it was meant to cover the room, but your friend Harry asked me to get the healing potion that Madame Pomfrey asked him to get from Professor Oak. I was the first person he had met today. I was coming down to breakfast and then to meet with the Headmaster about my sorting. He had told me last night we would deal with all this in the morning with the other transfer students that were you and your friends. He thought maybe that Professor Oaks would give to me little easier, because he looked like one of the great mistrust maker of this school. We were to go together, but Headmaster ask Harry to come with him back to his office to talk about something very important, I told Harry that I would get it and take it back to Madame Pomfrey for him. So I left them and went to go get it, I was heading to potion room know that Professor Oak live near there and I would be able to get the potion from him, but first I was ran over by Snape and some boy who I have no clue who it was. I enter the potion room and I found the mess up potion, I had remember what my Potion Master had taught me about fixing mess up potion, but I was not fast enough to stop it, it cover it me. The effects of the potion none of us know, Snape is taking pity on me by invokes a law of mess up potion," said Harry who hopes that Ron would give it up, he was already trying to think about his up coming marriage to his Potion Master.

"I would marry you if you did not want to marry Snape," said Ron, Neville, Sirius and Remus all at the same time with tinkles in there eyes.

Harry giggled, not believing that his best friend, his godfather, and werewolf just ask marry him, if only they knew he thought. "I am sorry; you guys are too late and there reason that I would not marry you four. First Ron, you are scared of spiders, like a guy who is not afraid a creature that can fit into your hands, even those some spider can be the size a car," said Harry as he remember his second year at school, and meeting that huge spider that wanted to feed us to his children. "Second Neville, I like a man who knows how to make easy potion in the potion book." Harry look over Sirius before saying anything, "Third Sirius, you are just not my type and last Remus, I sees nothing wrong with you."

"My dear," said Severus. "There is something really bad about him."

"Snape, don't you talk about my friend that way. He is better than you will ever be," said Sirius.

"Both of you I had not finish yet. Remus, even those I see nothing wrong with you, you remind me of my father, and I promise myself that would not marry anyone like my father," said Harry and then he add, "And don't think that your mate would like it that you marry anyone before you meet her."

Hermione blush, somehow this girl knows about her. Hermione had found out last year that she was Professor Lupin's mate. Professor Lupin decided that they would wait until Hermione finish Hogwarts. Werewolf fined there mates by there smell. Remus looked over to Hermione when Harry said something about his mate. Remus could tell that Hermione was his mate and know that he needed to speak with her about this later. Remus said, "Your right, but I still don't think you should marry that Greasy Git."

"Better the Greasy Git then He-who-must-not-be-named," said Harry knowing it was true. Snape was even better than Malfoy, Draco or his father.

"My child, I think that you need to think a little more highly of your future husband," said Sarah who did not like anyone talking badly about her son and was going to put her future daughter-in-law in her right place.

"Mrs. Snape, learn something I will do what I please when it comes to your son. I did not ask him to invoke that law of mess up potion, he did himself. So don't tell me what to do," said Harry.

"Well, young lady, you need to learn to respect there elders," said Sarah.

"Well all I can say is come from spend time with my Godfather and my fathers other friends from school," said Harry know that it was true to a point.

"Severus, you need to teacher her a few things once your married," said Sarah to her son.

"Mother, give her a break, her life is change all in one day," said Severus as he took Harry's hand and pull Harry closer to him. "Well my Sophia." Then he kissed Harry very passionately.

"Well, I can see who was the young man, that invokes the law of mess up potion, Severus Snape" said a voice that came from the door.

Harry broke way from Severus and look at the people that came into the room, there were three people, and one was Professor Oak. The other was couple; the man looked like an old version of himself. Harry that it could not be his father, because of the traces of gray hair, Harry knew that this man had to be someway relate to him, the last person was a woman. She had long black hair that had some trace of gray in it and she wore her hair in a bun. She eyes were crystal blue and they had a sparkle to them. She had a smile on her face. They walked over to Harry and Severus. The same person that had spoken before said, "Well young lady what is your name?"

"My name is Sophia Porter," said Harry as he looked at the couple. "What is your?

"My name is June Potter and that man next to Professor Oak is my husband. His name is Yana Potter," said the woman.

"What is your husband name again," said Harry he did not hear the name right.

"Yana is his name; I know that it's very different. He got the name because his parents were visiting United State, in place called New Mexico. Yana decides that he would come early, so find a place to have him. They found a group of Native American wizard and witches that helped with the birth, so he was name after the man that delivery him," said June.

"Are you any relation to James Potter?" said Harry having to know more about these two people that also carry his last name.

"Yes, we are. He is our son. Why? Has he cause trouble for you yet?" said June as she know that her son always was causing trouble.

"No, your son has not been causing trouble for me, It was one of the names hear about when I know that I was transferring to this school," said Harry as he was trying to hide how he really knew about them.

"Well, my dear if he causes any trouble for you, then just send me and owl, and I will put that boy in his place," said June.

"I will," said Harry.

"Well we better get this started, you that one of are wedding takes a couple hours to perform," said June. "My dear will fellow me to Madame Pomfrey office so I can do all that is need where, my husband will do for Severus Snape."

"Ok," said Harry who knows nothing about marriage that happens in their world.

Harry and his Grandmother enter Madame Pomfrey office.

That is the end for this Chapter.


End file.
